


Hold that peace for me

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Dancing, Dancing Steve Rogers, F/M, POV Peggy Carter, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter Lives, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Steve is celebrating the rescue of his friends in a bar and Peggy comes in and asks him to dance.





	Hold that peace for me

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

Her fingers gently stroke the fabric of the red dress as she steps into the dark bar. She is immediately struck by a wave of noise. In a corner of the big room a band is playing, but it seems as if nobody is really listening. Everywhere people chat and whisper at the round wooden tables, while others roar loudly at them. 

The young woman's gaze roams the crowd until she hits the target of her search. There he sits! The blond super soldier of the United States. He has just rescued another group of American soldiers on the captivity of HYDRA and seems to be celebrating this very moment.

Why exactly she came here is not really clear to her, but if someone asks, she would probably say that she is only here to congratulate him on his victory. 

The heels of her red poops clatter on the hard tiles as she walks towards the spot where he is sitting. Steve Rogers! The man who fascinated her when he wasn't who he is today. She had met him as a slight, asthmatic man, but even then he was fearless and full of courage. Even before he had been injected with the serum, he got her heart to beat faster when he once again told how important it was to him to stand up for his nation. They had the same goals from the beginning, but he had to overcome many more hurdles than they themselves.

As she slowly approaches the group of men, some of them raise their heads and stare at them. Some of them are known to Peggy, while she neither knows nor knows the faces of others. 

Rogers sits with his back to her, which is why he doesn't notice her immediately. Only when she has also attracted the attention of the last of his friends, he turns his head towards her. 

The change in his feelings is literally written on his face. By the blond eyebrow, which he has pulled up far, she recognizes his amazement that she stands behind him. Then, however, his facial expression changes and his narrow lips bend into a joyful smile. "Even to see you, Agent Carter", she can clearly extract the joy in his voice: "What brings you at this late hour to a bar like this?" To her own surprise, she is carried away by his joy and makes her voice tremble with joy: "I want to dance and this place is perfect for it. All I need is the right partner. " The last movement is a silent request to the man before her to give her this dance. "I would dance with them", one of the other men from the army offers himself, but Peggy simply ignores him and continues to look eagerly at Steve. 

Wordlessly Rogers pushes his chair back and stands up. To Peggy's delight, he hands her a hand: "Then let's dance!" With a broad smile she grabs his hand and drags him onto the dance floor full of energy. "Thank you," she whispers softly to him and puts both hands on his shoulders. When she touches it, she notices how easily it twitches: "I love to dance with you any time, Miss Carter. " "Please call me Peggy," she asks him as he puts his own hands on her hips after a few seconds. His touch chases the young woman a pleasant shiver over her back. "Okay, if that's what you want," he smiles happily, pulling her closer to him. 

The comforting warmth of his muscular body surrounds her, while the soft music gently lulls her in. This moment when they simply cuddle up together is just perfect for the brunette and she doesn't regret giving him a chance, because every time she sees him her heart beats faster and it starts to feel like she can't breathe properly anymore. It is he who gives her peace and security in times of war. He creates for her a moment of peace and that is the most beautiful feeling she has ever experienced, even if he cannot hold that peace forever.


End file.
